Drown your nightmares, before they drown you
by Lovina Knez
Summary: There is just dark lifeless water around him. He can see the surface right above him. Is he drowning? Panic sets in his mind, crippling him. He tries to swim but his arms and legs are dead. They won't move. - Oneshot. Dean is having a nightmare.


DROWN YOUR NIGHTMARES, BEFORE THEY DROWN YOU

He can't breathe. It's cold. He feels cold; but his lungs are burning. Where is the air? He tries to breath in one more time but instead of relief there is icy water running down his throat.

He shoots his eyes open. There is just dark lifeless water around him. He can see the surface right above him. Is he drowning? Panic sets in his mind, crippling him. He tries to swim but his arms and legs are dead. They won't move.

He feels weak. The heavy weight is clutching his chest. He wants to reach for the surface. It's so close.

Burning in his lungs gets insufferable. Lack of oxygen is starting to affect him and his mind becomes blurred and dizzy. Where is Sammy?

Swift fear cuts in his mind like a razor blade. He needs to know that he's okay. He needs to protect him. Memories suddenly come back to his mind. Sam, Jack, Lucifer… Michael.

He wants to scream. His lungs hurt and his body doesn't obey him but he tries to move; tries to get above the cold dead water. He needs to get out of here. He needs to do something. Michael is wearing his body, tearing the world apart… and he, he is too weak to stop him.

His mind starts to float away into the darkness. He tries one more time, desperately; to move, to breath to do anything, but he's paralysed. His eyes close and he can almost feel the death holding his hand.

No! This can't be real. He sees the world burning, in ashes. There is destruction and pain everywhere. He sees dead monsters with human body parts in their hands or mouths. Blood is covering everything.

He hears screams. Loud and agonizing; some are far away, almost in another world; and others? Others are here; right next to him. He feels them, he feels their pain. But he can't see anyone. He can't save anyone.

He's helpless. He's alone. Alone surrounded with dying world and desperate screams; but his heart is screaming the loudest.

"Dean."

There's a weak familiar voice behind him. He turns around quickly but he wishes he wouldn't; maybe then he would've never seen his fear becoming real.

Cas is kneeling on the floor; deep red cuts are running down his chests and his face is covered in purple bruises. His trench coat is torn to shreds. His once blue eyes are blood red and there is nothing in them except suffering.

Dean runs towards him. He falls on his knees and clasps him in his arms. He buries his head in Cas's shoulder and holds on to him as tightly as he can. He almost feels a little bit of relief because he knows Cas is alive; but that is shattered abruptly when he lifts his head.

There is a wide deserted field full of dead bodies in his view. Their faces were blurred at first but he can see them clearly now. There's Jack, Bobby, his mom, Jody, Claire and Charlie and almost every hunter he have ever met, and there is Sam.

Dean freezes. Sammy is dead. This time for real. He is so close; Dean can see the red sky reflecting in his dead eyes. There is dried blood on his face and his head is twisted unnaturally. He is still holding angel blood-covered blade in his hand.

Dean's heart stops and he just keeps holding Cas in his arms, pain and grief paralyzing him entirely. Cold tears run down his cheeks and when he can no longer feel Cas's heartbeat the sharp realization kicks in.

He screams. He screams in pain and agony and his heart is aching so much he thinks it might explode. He still can't move and his lungs are burning. Cold water is running down his throat again. He's back in the empty water, drowning.

"Dean! Dean, wake up!"

Dean opens his eyes. He is in his room, at the bunker. Cas is sitting beside him, his hand resting on Dean's shoulder.

"W-what happened?"

He is all sweaty and his heart is pounding fast in his chest. His breaths are short and cut-off. He can still feel the fear and panic running through his veins.

"You had a nightmare."

Cas's voice is deep and shooting. Dean breaths in slowly; and again and again, until his heart starts slowing down and he can almost feel calm. After a time that feels like forever, Cas speaks again.

"You were screaming, Dean. You said something about Michael and…" he pauses a little. "If you need anything just say."

Dean leans closer and Cas wraps his hands around him. They stay like that; in silence, for a couple more minutes until Dean is completely calm. Cas moves his hands away and tries to leave but a strong hand stops him.

"Please. Stay." Dean's voice is weak and broken

Cas looks at his pleading, frightened eyes for a moment, before climbing on the bed and wrapping his arms around the human once more.

Dean relaxes into the hug and his tiered eyes close slowly when he drifts away into the sleep; this time without nightmares.


End file.
